


You Take A Shower To Get Clean

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Fun in the shower!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: You Take A Shower To Get Clean  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Wincest, of course!  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, but if they were, there would so be more than an ass-slap.   
Author's note: This started as something that was inspired by Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer, which is why the opening lines may be familiar, but once my muses get going, it's pretty hard to rein them in.  
  
  
  
“How long do we have anyway? I need a nap,” Sam yawned.  
  
“All afternoon,” Dean replied, reaching over to ruffle Sam’s hair.  
  
Sam smiled, then brushed Dean’s hands away before he leaned his head against the window. “I’m so tired.”  
  
Dean turned onto another road, then quickly pulled into a small parking lot. “You can sleep in a couple minutes Sam. Showers first, then nap-nap time.”  
  
The two opened the creaky doors of the Impala, and made their way to the clerk’s desk, inside.  
  
“Winchester, room for two,” Sam told the bug-eyed clerk. “Just for the afternoon.”  
  
The clerk handed over the key, then went back to his comic book.  
  
Sam and Dean slowly made their way to the room. Before Sam had even kicked off his shoes, Dean was already turning on the shower.  
  
“Sorry little brother, you’ll just have to be faster next time!” Dean called from the bathroom. “I’ll try not to use all the hot water!”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, then plopped down on the bed. He sighed, then sat up on his elbows. ‘I gotta take a leak’ he thought. ‘I can get in and out before Dean ever notices.’ He stood up, then walked to the door. He slowly opened the old door, then walked in. He could see Dean’s nude figure through the steamed up curtain, washing his hair Sam guessed. He reached down and lifted the toilet seat. After he relieved himself, he went to wash his hands. As he rubbed the soap in, he finally took a long look at his face. Dark circles under his eyes, he looked sickly almost. He splashed some water on his face, then dried his hands.  
  
“Yo yo yo yo, baby pop, yeah you, come and give me a kiss. Better make it fast or else I’m gonna get pissed!” Dean sang from behind the curtain.  
  
Sam laughed at Dean’s awful rap skills, then reached for the door handle.  
  
“Boy! You really got me going, you got me so I don’t know what I’m doing,” Dean continued on.  
  
Sam sighed, then decided listening to Dean butcher songs was pretty funny, and he had nothing else to do, so he put the toilet cover down and sat down, elbows on his knees.  
  
“Beauty’s where you find it, not just where you bump and grind it. I gotta shake it off, ‘cause the lovin’ ain’t the same, and you keep on playing games, like you know I’m here to stay. Tonight I’m gonna give you all my love in the backseat, bubble pop electric.”  
  
Sam was trying to follow what Dean was singing, but with him switching songs every sentence, it was pretty hard. He chuckled at a couple of his choices, and cringed when Dean broke into Whitney Houston.  
  
“And I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Dean practically yelled over the water.  
  
Sam checked his watch, then stood up. He pulled the curtain back a bit, and stuck his head in. “Dean, will you hurry it up?”  
  
“Ahh!” Dean screamed in surprise. He slipped in the bathtub, and fell right on his ass.  
  
“Oh, smooth, Dean. I can see why all those woman are hanging off of you,” Sam joked. “Get up. Or better yet, get out, you’re using all my hot water.”  
  
Dean began blushing furiously as he carefully made his way back to standing position. “Jesus, Sam, I am naked in here. Naked! As in-”  
  
“Hey, I was the one who went to college. I know what naked means. Now get out.”  
  
Sam gulped as Dean’s eyes seemed to darken with what he hoped wasn’t anger.  
  
Dean leaned against the wall, and kept his eyes on Sam as he trailed a soapy hand down his chest, over his abs, then lightly gripped the hardening cock.  
  
Sam whimpered as Dean began stroking his own cock.   
  
“You could always come in with me,” Dean whispered huskily.  
  
Sam automatically, and as quickly as he could, stripped off his clothes. He stepped gingerly into the slippery porcelain tub, and immediately attached his lips to the tanned skin of Dean’s neck. He sucked on the pulse point, hard enough Dean was sure there’d be a hicky left in it’s wake. Sam bit at the skin, then flicked his tongue out to ease whatever pain there might have been.  
  
Dean continued lightly stroking himself as Sam worshipped his neck. He moaned when Sam moved his head down and pulled an already hard nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub, then began his trek further downward. He swirled his tongue into Dean’s navel, then followed the treasure trail to the cock Dean was still holding onto.  
  
Sam peeled Dean’s fingers off, then tentatively licked the swollen head, the flavor of Dean bursting into his mouth. He moved his mouth further down, taking the cock deeper and deeper until he gagged a little. He pulled himself back a little, then took a deep breath through his nose. He swirled his tongue around the member, eliciting moans from Dean he had never heard before. He added a little teeth as he pulled all the way off, letting it drop out of his mouth with an audible pop.  
  
Sam stood up, braced himself against the wall, hands on either side of Dean’s head. As he began slowly rolling his hips against Dean’s, he leaned forward. The warm breath on his ear sent chills down Dean’s spine. “I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Dean moaned as he turned Sam so they were in the opposite positions. They had never had sex standing up let alone in the shower, so Dean wasn’t quite sure how this one was gonna work. He knew due to the height Sam had on him, Dean would never be able to hold Sam up, even if it was against a wall. “Turn around Sam.” At the look in Sam’s eyes, Dean continued. “I can’t hold you up Sam. Turn around. Please.”  
  
Sam complied at the feeling of Dean’s hands on his hips, turning him against the wall. Sam turned back at the sound of Dean chuckling. “What?”  
  
“Assume the position,” Dean replied, a huge smile on his face. “Drop ‘em and spread ‘em.”  
  
“Shut up,” Sam told him, rolling his eyes, then looking back to the wall. He leaned his head against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. He did however, spread his legs, and felt Dean smiling, even though he couldn't see him.  
  
Dean pressed his chest against Sam’s glistening back. He reached over and turned the shower off, then grabbed a tiny bottle of hair conditioner. He opened the cap, then squeezed a bit onto two of his fingers. Dean ran one finger up and down the cavern between the fleshy globes. He traced the puckered opening before slipping two conditioned fingers in.  
  
Sam moaned loudly, and began gasping for breath as Dean searched for his prostate. Dean pressed his finger against the tiny nub inside, and Sam bucked his hips involuntarily. Dean scissored his fingers, stretching his brother.  
  
Sam was writhing and panting against the wall when he finally turned his head back to Dean again. “Now…please.”  
  
Dean ghosted his lips over Sam’s, and they were met with a bruising kiss. “Pushy.”  
  
“God damn it Dean, now!” Sam begged, literally shaking with need.   
  
“Fine fine,” Dean said as he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. “Very bossy bottom.”  
  
Sam and Dean both groaned at the same as Dean slid in slowly. He stilled, giving Sam time to adjust. He pressed kisses to the back of Sam’s neck, and then turned Sam’s head around with his hand. He leaned up a bit and brought his lips to the swollen ones of Sam’s.  
  
“Move,” Sam panted when the kiss broke.  
  
Dean slid almost all the way out, then slid back in, scraping Sam’s prostate. Out and in again, and again, and again, each time with more force, until he was slamming against Sam’s backside. “I love you,” Dean managed in-between pants and groans.  
  
Sam dropped his head to rest back on Dean’s shoulder, uncaring that the height difference would most likely lead to an awful crick in his neck. He let Dean completely support his weight as he let a hand drift down over his abs to grasp his leaking cock. He started off slowly, then built the speed and force as Dean’s thrusts increased.   
  
“Lemme help you there,” Dean offered quietly. With only a moan as a response, Dean reached down and placed his hand over Sam’s. After only a few more strokes, Sam was coming, a whimper escaping his throat before Dean’s mouth covered his. The feeling of Sam coming and hearing the sounds he was making pushed Dean over the edge, and he came after only a couple more thrusts.  
  
They stood there panting, trying to catch their breath. Soon both could breath normally again, and Dean pulled carefully out of Sam. “Ready for that nap yet?” Dean asked, nuzzling Sam’s neck.  
  
Sam pushed Dean off of him lightly. “Out of the bathroom Dean.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why?”  
  
Sam kissed his brother’s cheek before reaching for the shower taps. “I still have to take my shower.”


End file.
